Secarik Surat
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Sebuah surat untuk Sasuke dari Itachi disaat-saat terakhir menuju kematiannya. Menceritakan perasaan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya / otanjoubi omedetou Itachi-chan Gomen telat sehari T.T /ItaSasu/Family-Angst/ RnR please :3


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Secarik suratku untukmu. © Chii no PinkyCherry**

**.**

**.**

**Family/Angst**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, Canon, sedikit mengubah plot dari Masashi-Sensei. Gomen! Oneshoot!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hai adikku tersayang, apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau akan selalu baik-baik saja. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadanmu setiap saat, kau tahu?**_

_**Kau tahu, adikku? Kematian selalu membayangi hidupku akhir-akhir ini. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Tidak, aku sangat tahu kenapa. Sangat jelas. Aku hanya merasa hidupku sudah tak lama lagi.**_

_**Ah, padahal aku masih mempunyai satu tanggung jawab yang tak bisa kutinggalkan. Untuk alasan apapun, tak bisa. Dan tak akan pernah kutinggal barang sedetikpun.**_

_**Ya, aku masih memiliki adik. Satu-satunya adik laki-laki yang kumiliki. Satu-satunya alasan aku masih bertahan didunia ini. Ya, itu kau, Sasuke. Kaulah satu-satunya alasan aku masih bertahan hidup.**_

_**Kau tahu? Hatiku sudah mati kala malam itu. Tapi masih kubertahan untuk sekedar mengawasimu dari jauh. Ingin sekali aku mendekatimu. Memelukmu hangat, mengelus kepalamu lembut, menyayangimu disisa akhir hidupku. Tapi tak mungkin. Walau aku sangat menyayangimu dengan seluruh hidupku, aku masih tak sanggup untuk menampakkan wajahku dihadapanmu.**_

_**Aku mengerti. Bahkan aku sangat mengetahui hal yang membuat aku tak sanggup menampakkan wajahku dihadapanmu. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu aku sudah membuatmu tersiksa selama ini. Aku tahu akulah yang paling pantas disalahkan untuk semuanya yang terjadi.**_

_**Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku memang bukanlah seorang kakak yang bisa kau andalkan. Aku rela kau benci. Aku rela jika kau bahkan tak akan menganggapku sebagai kakakmu lagi. Biarlah. Biarlah, aku akan terima itu dengan lapang dada.**_

_**Kutahu aku sangat egois kala itu. Hanya karena aku sangat menjunjung tinggi kedamaian, dan juga aku sangat mencintai desa kelahiranku, Konoha. Aku mematuhi semua perintah dari para tetua desa, yang mungkin sekarang agak sedikit kusesali setelahnya.**_

_**Malam itu aku membunuh semua klan kita. Keluarga kita, saudara kita, bahkan ayah dan ibu kita sendiri. Yah, bencilah aku Sasuke. Bencilah aku dengan segenap hatimu. Memang aku yang salah. Aku yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.**_

_**Andai aku tak jenius, andai aku tak bisa diandalkan, mungkin kita akan hidup bahagia. Tanpa aku yang menjadi ketua anbu, tanpa kau yang selalu menatap iri padaku karena ayah yang hanya membanggakanku setiap saat.**_

_**Tapi kau tahu? Saat aku membantai habis klan kita, ada satu sosok yang tak bisa kubunuh. Kusentuh pun aku tak sanggup. Kau tau siapa sosok yang tak bisa kubunuh itu? Ya, itu adalah dirimu, Sasuke. Adikku yang sangat amat aku sayang segenap hatiku. Rasa sayangku mengalahkan segala perintah dan misi yang kuemban kala itu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa. Walau aku tahu, aku sudah menyakiti dan menghancurkan hidupmu kala itu.**_

_**Bencilah aku. Bahkan aku rela jika kau membalaskan rasa sakit hatimu dengan membunuhku. Aku rela Sasuke. Bahkan sejak malam itu, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk suatu saat kau akan membunuhku. Hanya kaulah yang pantas membunuh orang seperti diriku ini. Hanya kau.**_

_**Aku selalu menunggu-nunggu kapan kau akan membunuhku. **_

_**Sampai suatu hari dimana aku akan mati ditanganmu pun tiba. Aku melihatmu sudah tumbuh besar. Kau tidak banyak berubah. Kau tetaplah adik kesayangku. Tapi, aku sedikit melihat kejanggalan. Memang kau kuat, tapi sepertinya kau telah mengambil langkah yang salah. Dendammu kepadaku ternyata telah membawamu ke kegelapan yang sangat dalam dan tak berujung.**_

_**Ah, satu hal lagi yang membuatku gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Aku tak bisa menuntunmu menjadi shinobi kuat yang menjadi kebanggan desa kita. Ternyata gara-gara kesalahanku, kau… Ah, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sekali lagi maafkanlah aku, Sasuke.**_

_**Dan hari ini, aku dan kau telah sepakat untuk bertemu ditempat sakral klan kita. Kita sepakat untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Aku sudah siap untuk semuanya, Sasuke. Aku siap mati hari ini. Aku siap untuk mati ditanganmu.**_

_**Biarlah kematianku menjadi suatu permintaan maafku padamu karena sudah merebut kebahagiaanmu secara paksa. Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku siap mati.**_

_**Akhir kata dariku, kau tetaplah adikku tersayang, Sasuke. Kau tak akan pernah tegantikkan oleh siapapun. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Maafkan aku telah gagal menjadi kakak yang berguna untukmu. Akan kusampaikan salammu pada ayah dan ibu kita disurga.**_

_**Untuk ayah dan ibu, maafkanlah semua kesalahanku selama ini. Maafkan aku yang sudah tega merebut nyawa kalian. Maafkan aku. Dan juga, maafkan aku karena telah gagal menjadi kakak yang bisa ditauladani oleh Sasuke. Aku gagal ayah, ibu… Maafkan aku.**_

_**Nah, Sasuke. Jika kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Mungkin aku sudah mati ditanganmu. Apakah kau puas? Apakah rasa kecewamu padaku sudah terbayarkan dengan matinya diriku ditanganmu? Aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk saat-saat seperti ini.**_

_**Maafkan aku tak bisa berbicara langsung padamu, malah hanya dengan meninggalkan jejak surat ini.**_

_**Hiduplah Sasuke. Hiduplah berbahagia. Aku sangat menyayangimu, otoutoku tersayang.**_

_._

_._

_._

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari kedua mata kelam sang bungsu Uchiha. Ia telah membaca surat sang kakak untuk dirinya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal telah membunuh satu-satunya suadara yang ia punya.

"Kenapa, Itachi?" Gumamnya disela-sela isakannya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku membunuhmu? KENAPA KAU BIARKAN AKU, ITACHIIII?!" Teriakan Sasuke sukses menggema di hutan tempat ia berada

"Kau benar-benar kakak bodoh." Sasuke meremukkan surat dari Itachi. Ia genggam erat sembari airmata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia lalu berjalan melanjutkan langkahnya pergi dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

_**#**_**Flashback.**

_Setelah ia berhasil membunuh sang kakak, ia segera bergegas pergi dari tempat yang sudah hancur lebur itu. Tempat yang menjadi saksi kematian sang Uchiha sulung ditangan adiknya sendiri._

_Entah kenapa, bukan rasa puas yang ia dapat. Namun rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan._

_Tak jauh setelah ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat sakral klannya itu, ia bertemu dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki yang juga diketahui sebagai partner kakaknya itu, ―Hoshigake Kisame._

_Kisame memberikannya sebuah perkamen lusuh dari balik jubahnya. Sasuke awalnya sempat curiga. Namun setelah ia mendengar kata 'Surat dari Itachi untukmu', barulah Sasuke menerimanya. Setelah itu, Kisame segera menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke._

'_Apa ini?' Sasuke penasaran dan akhirnya membuka surat itu. Dan akhirnya ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam._

"_Itachi…" Gumaman Sasuke menmanggil nama kakaknya terdengar lirih._

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note :**

**Hai ketemu lagi dengan saya :D. KYAAAA! MAAFKAN AKU AYANG ITACHI YANG SUDAH LUPA DENGAN HARI ULANG TAHUNMUUUUU! ARGH, saya merasa gagal sebagai istri yang baik untuk ayang itachi **** *peluk-peluk cium Itachi* Begitu buka Naruto archive, ngeliat salah satu fic degan summary untuk ultah ayang Itachi. Langsung saya inget, kalo ini tanggal 9 juni! OMG! DX pokoknya maafkan aku suamiku~**

**Dan lagi, apa-apaan sih nih fic. Sumpah gaje bin abal bin Absurd bin Freak abis -_- Mana pendek banget lagi! Saya pengen bikin fic tentang rasa sayang seorang kakak yang gak bisa diperlihatkan. Akhirnya terbitlah fic ini. Dengan genre yang gak jelas apa. *pundung***

**Gomen jika tak berkenan dihati para reader-sama m(_ _)m**

**Oke, untuk terakhir kalinya,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**Page **4

Salam Jaim,

Chii no PinkyCherry

Jakarta, 9 juni 2013


End file.
